Revenge from the past
by missing-angel
Summary: something from Jess's past has come beck into her life bring with it a life of heartace...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya I'm bec okay this is like my third fanfic but whos counting? None rob, jess, Suze, Jesse and the bikies do not belong to me. Tami, Abby and Mathew and Craig do belong to me… that's y there da best… lol review me… coz I'm special.

Xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo.

Chapter one- Gods graces.

"Good morning jess." My best friend Tami sang.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Um… like 9:30am" she replied checking her phone.

"So what are the plans for today? Being a weekend." I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes

"Well I'm meeting Matt at three so I'm cool to hang till then." She replied smiling.

"Um… well I need a hot chocolate with white on top." I said sadly

"Oh no depression mood!" she announced knowingly with a sad smile.

"Yeah."

"Lets go!" she said shooing me out of the kitchen and into the shower, fifteen minutes later she was ushering me out the door.

"Hi miss, what can I get you?" asked the cute waiter.

"Yeah I'll get the choco deluxe (hot chocolate with white chocolate shavings on top.) What do you want Tami?" I said taking my eyes off the waiter only for a second.

"I think ill have the same." She replied as we began to giggle.

"So you over your depression mood yet?" Tami asked curiously.

"Yeah I think so."

The noise of motor bikes was heard roaring out front as they pulled into the parking lot. I noticed the leader, Well mainly the bike.

"Can we please leave?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"Yeah." we went to the counter where we paid and I ordered another choco deluxe to go I was suddenly in my depression mood again.

The bikies entered and approached the counter as I was waiting for my choco deluxe.

It was then when he noticed me.

"Ministrani!"

"Wilkins!"

"Don't be like that!"

"Be like what, like I was totally happy to see you… well I'm not."

"Jess!" he said looking at me.

"It's obvious that your not happy to see him but what about me?" said the hulking figure of chick

"Of course I am." I replied wrapping my arms around his larger body.

"My my my look at you now… not so little anymore!"

Just at that moment my phone started ringing

"Hello."

"Hey, its Suze… I need help I've kinda been kidnapped" Came the scared reply from the other end

"Where are you?" I ask incredulously

"If i knew that I would tell you!" she said with such a tone it was like I could see her rolling her eyes at me.

"I mean what area?" I tried to amend

"I don't know." she sighed

"Okay I'm coming. Wait did they use force like weapons?" I asked

"Yeah one had a gun. I have to go there coming." She quickly hung up and I looked at Tami, scared.

"Suze's been kidnapped. And chick I might really need help getting her back."

"Of course little lady." He replied with a nod.

"Tami let Jesse know get him to meet us on campus. We don't need father dom. For this one. And the rest of you follow me back to campus." I finished grabbing my helmet.

Tami was already in her car on the way to get Jesse. I approached my bike and got on.

And started my engine. Stroking my bike lovingly and then I was speeding towards the campus.

"Wait here" I said standing outside Suze's dorm room

"I need some stuff." I quickly got changed and got weaponry. Soon Jesse was there and we could begin our search to find Suze.

"Hey Jesse, how you doen?"

"Be better when we have her back."

"Well I need you send out the scouts."

He considered for a couple of minute's and nodded.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it not expecting the person on the other side.

"Hey Jess…"I slammed the door in his face.

"Oh My God!" said Tami to me with raised eyebrows.

"He has some funking nerve showing his face around here." (Only I didn't say funking.)

"Um… Jess they think that he knows where she is."

"Damn it be prepared when I come back."

I started running after him.

"Hey It was kind of mean the way I treated you back there do you want to come back for coffee or something?" I know he wouldn't resist considering he had the biggest crush on me.

"Yeah okay." He followed me in and I closed and locked the door behind us.

"Now you're going to tell us where Suze is!"I demanded

"You should know your children are there also." He said

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled.

"Abigails day care how may I help you?"

"Has anyone collected Abby and Mathew."

"Oh hi Ms Ministrani don't worry a man came and got them about an hour ago. Said he was their grandfather."

"Thankyou."

I hung up and screamed. Tami rushed over to me.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Abby, Matty! They're gone."

Suddenly all the pain turned to anger and I hurled Craig across the room.

"Where are they?"

"You're going to tell me if you want to live!"

"Ministrani what are you doing?" rob asked me entering the room.

"Finding my kids. And you should be more concerned considering there yours." I finished what I was saying and my hands flew to my mouth and I know he had herd as I ran.

I know he was following me. But he caught me just as I was getting on my bike.

He saw that I was crying.

"Is that why you left?" he asked softly and I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't."

"You could have but you ran well I don't run away from my mistakes."

"Oh so loving me was a mistake?" I yelled at him.

"No. I loved you and one day you were up and gone just like that with only a note with the words goodbye and don't look for me. On it do you know how that made me feel?"

"Do you know what raising the twins make me feel they always want to know why they don't have a father and I don't have the guts to tell them."

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

He suddenly did something unexpected he leaned in towards me and kissed me.

(God only knows how much I've missed him his lips. His children look so much like him.)

I kissed him back well you couldn't blame me I was still madly in love with the guy.

"Come on lets go and find our kids." He put emphasis on the word 'our' and I was truly happy.

"We have to go back to my place for some stuff." I said getting on my bike.

"Good morning… Sis." Said David at the door.

"Hey, I'm doing the best to find her."

"Its good to know." He replied smiling.

"Home sweet home. I'll be right back." I said opening the door and headed towards the kid's room. I grabbed Abby's favourite teddy and Matty's favourite pillow. And sat down I could tell Rob's eyes were on me.

Flash

The room was dark and the walls were caged three of them were occupied I was Suze and the twin's they were crying out to me. And the guards were trying to shut them up.

I could tell it was a warehouse…

Flash

I was back (okay Jess think. The roads out of here were blocked so they were still in the city but where.)

"Jess what is it?" asked Rob noticing I was back.

"There in a warehouse. Trapped in cages there sweet little voices crying out for me."

I started crying. And he came over to me.

"They should be pretty brave considering who there parent's are." He said placing an arm around my shoulders.

I suddenly got another flash it was a map and a purple X marked a warehouse.

It was only a block away from here.

"Rob I know where they are." I said picking up my phone. And dialled Tami.

"Hey I've found them but I need help and bolt cutters, the lot. Meet me at the Warehouse factory on main, Bring the gang." I finished hanging up.

"Lets go." I said grabbing my keys.

We both flew out the door and to the warehouse we had gathered as many policemen as we could attract along the way…

"Every one grab a bolt cutter and start cutting… there are three people on the other side of the fence that only have about half an hour to live lets find them." I grabbed a bolt cutter and cut the gate open. The others followed suit. This place was so big.

"Abby rose! Mathew David! Where are you?"

I yelled hoping that they would hear me.

I knew we didn't have enough time to cut every bolt so I just banged on each one.

Hoping to hear a scream or something.

Then I saw the crane. And the cage on the end of it. I saw the little boy in it and screamed.

Rob came running over.

"Look!" I said pointing.

"Oi chick come here."

Chick was the only one among us who knew how to use a crane.

When the cage reached the ground I opened it and grabbed my little baby.

"Mummy!" his little voice called. Hugging me tightly. He was bruised all over and I could tell his legs were broken.

"I'm here. Do you know where Abby is?" he nodded and pointed left so I ran with him in my arms Rob was still with me when he pointed to a storage unit on top.

We only had ten minutes to get them out…

Hahaha I'm leaving it their lol I'm evil (only sometimes) review and I'll give you a cookie… (Chock chip)

Anyway read and review that why they have a purple box it the bottom of the screen

Xoxoxo missing-angel or bec.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl it me again… chapter 2 hehe coming right up enjoy and review please…

Xoxoxoxo

Chapter two- the first clue.

"Rob give me a boost!" I said eyeing the first ledge.

He grabbed my foot and pushed me up. I then stabbed the bolt cutters into the next one and used it was a step I did that another time then I was at the top Rob had his son in his arm's the sight nearly made me cry.

I opened the door and nothing cages yes but no Suze and no Abby. I nearly fell out of the storage unit. I made my way back down and when I reached the bottom I started bawling.

"They were in there mummy!" he said to me as I grabbed him out of robs arms.

We headed over toward Jesse and the ambulance… My baby girl gone.

"I want Mummy." I herd a little girl scream. Then I saw them Chick was carrying my little baby girl.

I started running and Jesse seeing Suze was just behind me.

"Oh my god, Chick thankyou." I said hugging her.

"All in a day's work. But we also found this." He reached into his pocket and gave me the paper.

'Next time someone will die Jessica Ministrani.'

(Oh my god they were after me.)

My phone started ringing and I recognised the number I had it memorised.

"Hi mum hows things?"

"Jess its Gary… Shes been shot."

"Oh my god I'm on my way." I finished hanging up.

I ran up to Rob and showed him the note…

"Rob I know who's the next target it's already happened."

"Who?"

"Mum…"

"Wait yours or mine?"

"Yours… were on the first flight there. We need to pack."

We pulled up infront of my place Abby on my bike and matty on Rob's…

We rushed inside and rob helped the kids pack while I did the same.

And were soon on a plane…

"Glad to be home?" he asked as we passed the sign welcoming us.

"Kind of." I replied smiling

"We have a home already." Said Abby from the back seat.

"But this is where your mother was raised." He replied his smiling getting wider.

We entered just before visiting hours nearly over.

But they wouldn't let us in the room. So I used the back up plan I grabbed my badge… that always worked.

We entered the room and I rushed over to her.

"Hi mum."

"Jesse girl is that really you?"

"Yeah Rob and I caught the first plane back. I also brought two little people along who want to meet you."

We were interrupted when a shrill voice said

"Oh Robbie, you didn't tell me you were coming. Or that you had a sister."

"Robbie!" I said I couldn't stop laughing.

"Look Danni, we broke up ages ago. And Jess isn't my sister." He said trying not to hurt her feelings but trying not to laugh.

She saw him look at me and then turned to me…

"Visiting hours are over. Only family."

"I'm actually here with Robbie's kids." I finished but when I said that I covered their ears.

"Oh, you never told me Robbie."

"That's because I didn't know and it was none of your business."

"Hey can you mind Abby? I'm going to get Matty all patched up." I said to Rob scooping Matty up into my arms.

"Mummy where are you going?" I herd her little voice say.

"I have to make Matty better. I'll be back soon." I kissed her head and walked out the door.

And walked into the emergency area. They took him as soon as they saw him and soon I found out that his legs weren't broken one was sprained and would take two weeks to get better. When I entered the room. Abby was asleep in Rob's arms and Matty was asleep in mine.

Everyone else was asleep but Rob and I. So we left mum there and headed over to Rob's house… when His mum married just call me Gary he found himself a new place… I really don't know why?… I just hoped I wouldn't see me parents who lived just down the road from Rob's new place…

"Goodmorning." Rob said from the kitchen the kids were awake and eating scrambled eggs…

"Hey, how long have Yuu's been up?"

"About half an hour."

"Why didn't someone wake me?"

"You looked like you really needed a sleep in." I yawned guess I really needed more sleep…

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked him

"Well I personally think that you should go and see your family. I can mind the kids."

"Fine but I'm not happy about it." I said pouting the look he gave me said it all… that he would have kissed me if he kids weren't there… Damn.

I went upstairs to get changed and then I was on my way… About ten minutes later I was standing just out side of my house…

"Hi can I help you?" I herd a recognisable voice say.

"Oh My God! Skip." I said turning around. And looking into the stunned skip.

"Your back." Was all he could say. I gave him a big hug and smiled.

"Hows Ruth?"

"Shes good shes just inside if you want me to grab her."

"I couldn't waste your time I'm just going to see my family… and I think you better go and talk to your girlfriend she looks jealous…"

"Does this mean your back for good?" the way everyone was talking it was like I was only away for a month instead of 5 years…

"I don't know yet but I'll see ya around." In said giving him a big hug and heading towards my front door. I rang the bell and waited…

Slowly the door opened and I saw him…

"Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Douglas Ministrani that's no way to treat your little sister." By the next look on his face made me smile.

"Jess." He cried hugging me. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Working for the FBI." I finished stepping into the house…

"Mum, Dad, Clare, Mike guess whose back." He yelled going through the lounge room.

They all ran in to see me… their mouths dropped open before mum started crying. And eloped me into the biggest hug of my life.

"My baby girl Jess is home."

"Sweetie I think she might need air." My dad said coming up to me… he always had a way with words.

"Hi little Sis. Hows it goen?" he said hugging me… what I did not expect was Clare coming up and me and hugging me… she had a baby girl in her arms.

"Welcome back Jess." She said hugging me again.

"I want to hear what Jess has been up two." Dad said moving everyone moved to the lounge room.

"Yeah Jess tell us everything from the moment you left to just now."

"Gees how much time do you have?" I said laughing…

They were all listening to me hanging onto every word I skipped the kids thing and I finally finished and I said I had to get back to work so I said goodbye and left giving them all my mobile number…

And I ran across the road and rang the doorbell.

A tearful Ruth opened the door.

"Oh My God." Was all she said. Then she screamed… and hugged my with the Jaws of Life…

"Jess… you're here now. you don't know how much I've missed you…" she started asking questions without letting me answer…

Sorri this chappie was so short and boring It put me to sleep lol I've just been so stressed coz my bestie leaving the country for good… yeah but shit happens… lol k bye bye

Review me…

(Whatever rocks your roof. Lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya how are you? I'm cool you might not hear from me for awhile because school is just starting to build up… u noe h/w and social life…

Love ya xoxoxoxoxoxo missing-angel or bec

Chapter three- not again.

I was finally out of Ruth's grip and was heading back to Rob's. When a car pulled up beside me…

And I caught the stare of two Emerald green eyes.

I really didn't recognise him but he was hot… I know I know I'm in love with Rob. I can still appreciate a hot guy…

"Hey… need a lift?" said the Driver who was not as hot as the passenger… "My buddy here was just picking up his girlfriend and I'm lonely… wanna come along?" the driver got out and headed towards Ruth's front door.

"You're the abusive boyfriend!" I said realising it… "I can not permit you near that door or near Ruth while she is under my protection…" he grabbed a gun and pointed it at me as I drew my gun and aimed it at him… At that moment serval things happened Ruth came outside… and I herd a little voice coming down the road… "Mummy what are you doing?"

"Honey go back to Rob now." I told her. "I'm working."

But it was too late he noticed my weak spot. (My daughter.) And fired.

"NO!" I screamed running towards her. But out of nowhere. A body knocked her to the ground copping the bullet.

I reached them and turned over the person…

"Rob." I whispered.

"See I told you… I would die for you."

"Your not going to die I promise you."

I could see the ambulance lights in the distance racing down the street. And I looked around for Matty he was sitting next to his sister holding her hand. As far as I could hell she was in a coma…

"I shouldn't have come back… I should have never thought we could be a family… I should have never thought we could go back to the way things were… I should have never thought that our love concurred all… I should never thought everything would be okay… and for that Rob I'm truly sorry and will never forgive myself…" I whispered kissing his forehead…

"If you love something set it free, if its meant to be it will come back to you."

They were both rushed into surgery and I held onto matty if my life depended on it. He really didn't know what was happening.

"Where's Abby?" he asked as the doctor came towards us…

"She's just getting better…" what could I really tell him… he was five.

"Oh My God! Jess are you okay?" said Suze running my way… "We caught the first flight." She said hugging me.

"Aunty Suze, Uncle Jesse." Yelled matty running to hug them. Suze was still hugging me so Jesse scooped him up.

"Hey little guy. Hows it hanging?" he said smiling.

"I'm not little…" he said getting cranky.

"Sorry my mistake. Young man." This made him smile.

"His so much like his Father." I whispered to Suze.

"Yeah how is he?"

"We don't know yet…"

The doctor came running our way.

"Miss Ministrani?" he said looking at me.

"Yeah."

"This is about your Daughter… do you know she has a really rare blood type."

"Yeah her father has the same." I replied I didn't know where this was going…

"I'm afraid she needs blood and if we put any other type into her because shes so young it would kill her."

"Hi I'm doctor De Saliva… and the child's in question's doctor. Her brother and Father have the same blood type… the Father just happens to be a patient in the hospital his in theatre as we speak…"

"Well where's the brother?"

"This young man here." He said indicating Matty.

"Uncle Jesse is Abby alright?"

"She will be fine do you want to go for a walk with Aunty Suze?"

"Yeah." Suze picked him up and they headed down the hall.

"JESS!" I herd Mrs Wilkins cry…

I started running toward her room… and stood there in shock as Danni was there a knife raised aimed at mums heart…

"Danielle you don't want to do that." She turned to face me.

"Why not I have nothing to live for… you took Rob away from me… now I'm going to make him hurt like he hurt me…"

"No that's just hurting his children who haven't gotten to bond with the best grandma in the world the best mother I could have found… there only five think about what you would do to them…"

I finished and watched her face change. As she dropped the knife… I herd the clatter of steel on the tile and I knew it was all over…

Hey ppl like it u now I have no clue where dis I goen lol I'm evil (sometimes.) and I know I promised you chock chipped cookies but they were do damn irresistible I couldn't help myself and now I look like the comic guy from the Simpson's lol kidding

Till next time Xoxoxoxoxo missing-angel or bec

(whatever floats your boat lol)

review me plz…


	4. authers note read this is important

Hiya how u doen? It has been brought to my attention that I really suck at spelling lol yeah I noe hehe but constructive criticism is appreciated lol... I am trying to rectify this problem... but my sis wont help she's the one who was brought up spelling... so thankyou... and ill have the proper spelling in the next chapter coz I haven't figured out how to use this properly...lol

Love ya all missing-angel or bec... xoxoxoxo


End file.
